In recent years, display devices used for smartphones, tablets, and the like are required to have greater resolution performance and greater aperture ratio. For example, a third color (R) subpixel, a fourth color (G) subpixel, and a second color (W) subpixel are arranged in an optional row in this order, and a third color subpixel, a fourth color subpixel, and a first color (B) subpixel are arranged in a next row in this order. A plurality of third color subpixels are arranged in the same column and a plurality of fourth color subpixels are arranged in the same column. The first subpixel and the second subpixel are arranged in the same column. For example, each width of the third color subpixel and the fourth color subpixel can be set greater than each width of the first color subpixel and the second color subpixel.
However, when the width of the first color subpixel becomes greater, the width of the second color subpixel becomes greater accordingly. Thus, arranging subpixels having different widths along signal lines is difficult to achieve.